


Soft and Sensual

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-29
Updated: 2004-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The two sides of love making...Reviews Welcome!!





	Soft and Sensual

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

He'd be soft and sensual. He's kiss me softly and rub my back, leaving only warmth on my skin. He'd caress my face and he'd let his hand glide down over my ass. He'd be gentle and caring. I'd rub his jean clad cock. I'd make him hard. I'd make him want me. I'd make him need me, need me to give him release and I would give him that pleasure. I would give him the same pleasure I know he'd give me if I asked. He'd show restraint. He'd take it slow because he knows that's what I want. I'd give him what he wanted and he'd give me the same. Soft and sensual.

Hard and fast.  
He'd be hard and fast. He'd thrust his tounge into my mouth and grip my back leaving white hands prints, leaving his mark on my skin. He'd push me on my back and wash his nails up my sides. He'd be rough. I'd pull his facing crashing to mine with a violent kiss, stopping only when we both need air. I'd need him to touch me. He'd waste no time in flipping me over. I'd hear the tear of the condom wrapping and the flip of the lid. I'd be so close that if he touched me I just might come. He'd trust in deep, just as I wanted. Hard and fast.


End file.
